Puppet Master
by Dark Disaster
Summary: Summary: What would your life be like if the only person who knew the truth was a puppet master? Harry tries to unravel truth from lies and finds out that maybe you have to be a little insane to find happiness.
1. Forks or Spoons?

A/n: Here's my newest story. Updates might be a while in coming as I have a busy schedule for my last semester. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely recognizable. Sadly they all belong to their respective authors I just sneak the characters out when no one notices.

Summary: What would your life be like if the only person who knew the truth was a puppet master? For once the puppets come to life and aren't very happy with the puppet master. Harry tries to unravel truth from lies and finds out that maybe you have to be a little insane to find and hold the only things that will make you happy.

Warnings: Manipulative Dumbledore! Slightly insane Harry! Slash! Don't like, don't read.

Pairings: Harry/Edward, Draco/Jacob Black, Charlie Swan/Sirius Black, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Ron/Hermione, Lily Evans/James Potter

The Puppet Master

Forks or Spoons?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**End of August**

7 year old Corey Potter banged his fist absentmindedly on the table as he sat on his mother's lap. His parents and several other people that he vaguely recognized were gathered around the table, staring at a large piece of paper and talking about something that made no sense to him. However, he did know that he did not like being ignored and wanted to join in the adult conversation. Therefore, he stood up in his mother's lap and examined the piece of paper that had everyone arguing. Biting his lip, Corey was about ready to give up when he recognized a word written on the paper. "Forks, Forks, Forks!" Corey chanted alternately banging his fists on the table and tugging on his mother's long hair.

Amused at the 7 year old's antics, the arguing stopped as everyone peered at the map and the name of the place Corey was chanting.

"Well, it is far from London." Ron Weasley said as he studied the map.

"I think it would be fascinating to visit the United States." Hermione chimed in.

"The place looks rather small." James said deprecatingly.

"Forks, Forks, Forks!" Chanted Corey Potter.

"I think it would be nice to live in a small town like that." Lily said wistfully.

"As if I would want to lower myself to live with filthy Muggles." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Thankfully you don't have any say in the matter, Mr. Malfoy." James Potter sneered at the young blonde.

"Well I think that settles it. You'll be able to live in a small town away from the pressures of the Wizarding World and the kids will be able to attend a muggle school and they can be home schooled in the remainder of their magical education. I think that it will benefit everyone." Albus Dumbledore said beaming at his cherished protégées.

"Then I'll get started on the paperwork." Lily said standing up and kissing her little boy on the head.

"We'll get everything packed up." Hermione said pulling Ron after her.

"I better check your bracelets Mr. Malfoy before I head out." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as he studied the last member of the Malfoy family.

"Why would you need to do so? I can't do magic without the Potter's permission outside the house anyways." Draco said sneering at the one man he hated more than any other.

"Precautions as always, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said never losing that infuriating smile.

Draco only snorted and held out his wrists so the two golden bracelets encircling his wrists were visible.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"How Muggles ever managed to survive without magic I'll never understand!" Ron cried out as they stepped out of the rental car to stand in the driveway of their new house.

"Honestly Ronald. I know it seems strange, but it is entirely possible to survive without magic." Hermione stated, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend as she too exited the car.

"Remember everyone; Dumbledore said that the magic here in America is unpredictable at best and at worst our magic won't work at all. So make sure that you try not to get into situations where you need magic outside our property." James said as they headed inside.

"So we can do magic on the property?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. Albus said he set up the wards so that we can perform magic on the grounds, we're connected to the Hogwarts Floo System and we can portkey from the property and any portkeys from outside will land just outside of our property line." Lily replied as she balanced Corey on her hip.

The two story house that belonged to the Potter family was set away from the main road and surrounded on all sides by the dense, green forest that was characteristic of the Olympic Peninsula. The inside of the house looked larger than what the exterior suggested. The group was standing in the hallway facing the living room. Off to the right was a large combined kitchen and dining room and a large closet and a library were located on the left side of the hallway. The circular set of stairs sat in front of a huge sliding glass door and led up to the bedrooms. There were 5 bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs. The two adults immediately claimed the master bedroom overlooking the front of the property while the three teens fought over who got what room.

Once everything had been put in its proper place with the assistance of some handy spells, everyone gathered downstairs again.

"Ok. Let's go and get you guys signed up for high school while Lily goes and hunts down some food for us." James said and the British wizards trudged back towards the rental car. Surprisingly even Hermione was a little nervous about starting Muggle High School.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alice Cullen let a huge smile spread over her face as another vision danced before her eyes. It was about time her moody brother was going to be happy!

"What did you see?" Jasper asked as he stared lovingly at his wife.

"It's going to be an interesting year. Forks is going to see a lot of excitement with the 7 new people coming to town!" Alice exclaimed giggling.

"Oh joy more new humans to ogle and malign us behind our backs." Rosalie said sarcastically as she flipped through the newest issue of Vogue magazine.

"Six of them just moved into the old Potter house from England and the other is Chief Swan's daughter. I think she'll be the most interesting for our dear Edward." Alice exclaimed finally happy that Edward would meet his mate.

"Hahahaha! Eddie's mate is a human? That's hilarious. Mr. Broody Vampire and Miss I'm Full of Delicious Blood, oooh I can't wait to tease Edward about this." Emmett exclaimed from his place on the floor attempting to blow up as many people as possible on the videogame he was playing.

"I certainly hope that this will be a good thing for Edward." Esme stated thinking of her first "son".

"Where is Edward anyways?" Carlisle asked as he came downstairs.

"He went out hunting earlier." Alice said. "But don't tell him about any of this just yet. I think Bella Swan is his singer as well and I don't want him running away before he gets a chance to meet her." Alice warned.

"Do you think this is a good idea? If Edward's Singer is here it might mean we'll have to move." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry. I already saw that Edward won't lose control and kill her. I've already seen them together and he won't hurt her." Alice reassured her family.

"Well Edward better not kill her. I don't want to move again just because of some stupid human girl." Rosalie growled from her seat.

"Don't worry Rose, it'll all be worth it." Alice said reassured by the visions of the future.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Bella! Over here!" Charlie called out in the lobby of the Port Angeles Airport. Luckily with the place being so small he was able to locate his daughter without a problem.

Isabella Swan smiled tightly as she saw her father waving at her. She really didn't want to be here, but it was for the best. She hated to travel and she wouldn't make her mother choose between her daughter or her new husband. So Bella plastered a smile on her face and determined to make the best of it in dreary Forks, Washington.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**September**

The whispers started the moment an unfamiliar car pulled up in the student parking lot. The volume increased when three complete strangers emerged from the modest car. The occupants could not have been more diverse. A tall, somewhat muscular freckled red hair guy, a curly-haired brunette girl and the most arrogant blonde haired, grey eyed boy headed towards the office.

_Did you see the blonde?_

_He's hot, I wonder if he's single?_

_I wonder why the blonde doesn't seem to want to be around the other two? _

_Aren't they the ones living in the old Potter house?_

_None of them look related to the Potters. Are they adopted too?_

Draco sneered at the students and treated one daring Muggle to a scorching glare when the oily haired boy tried approaching him. _Damn it! If he was stuck in this hell on earth then everyone would know that they were scum beneath his shoe!_ Draco thought viciously as he stalked the halls to his first period class.

Ron and Hermione on the other were more friendly and soon found themselves surrounded by well-meaning small town students eager to befriend the new British students.

Meanwhile, Bella Swan tried to blend in with the crowds, but since she was one of four new students it was an impossible task. Luckily she managed to navigate her way to her first period class without too much difficulty.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bella sighed as she sunk lower in her seat, trying unsuccessfully to avoid the openly curious looks of the student body. Suddenly a musical giggle to her right made her look over.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Alice Cullen. It's so nice to meet you." The pretty, pale and dark-haired girl next to her said as a way of introduction.

"Uh, yes I am. It's nice to meet you too, Alice." Bella replied.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" Alice questioned as the teacher passed out the syllabus for the semester.

"It's not bad. Different than what I'm used to, but I think I'll adjust." Bella replied before the teacher quieted them down as he began to lecture about the course goals.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lunchtime rolled around and Draco was about ready to Crucio the next idiot that tried to ask him another ridiculous question. Sadly not only could he not perform magic without permission it probably wouldn't even work in this messed up excuse for a country. America might be advanced in the Muggle world, but it was a wild unknown for the civilized European witches and wizards. The combination of these facts made for a very pissed off Malfoy heir. Unfortunately he didn't even get to rage in peace because he was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of people including the ever annoying Weasel and his Mudblood. _For Merlin's sake couldn't he ever escape them?_

"So what brings you to Forks?" the blonde jock known as Mike Newton asked the three British wizards.

"Oh well we moved here with the Potters, who are family friends, beccause we needed to start over in a place without ghosts of the past." Hermione replied.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Mike said looking a little awkward that he brought up a sensitive subject.

"What about you Bella?" Angela Weber asked the Chief's daughter attempting to lighten the mood.

"My mother remarried and Phil is a professional baseball player. He has to travel a lot for his job and since I didn't want to travel I decided to move up here with my father." Bella replied.

"That was a very self-sacrificing act that you did." Hermione said to the Chief's daughter.

"Who are they?" Ron suddenly asked staring off at the far end of the lunch room.

As one the whole table turned to look as the five most beautiful and exclusive students at Forks High walked into the cafeteria.

"Those are the Cullens. They just moved here from Alaska last year. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are siblings and their aunt Esme adopted them. Alice, Emmett and Edward were also adopted by Esme and her husband Carlisle, who is a surgeon at the hospital. But it is so creepy because Emmett and Rosalie are dating and so are Jasper and Alice. Yet they all live together!" Jessica Stanley exclaimed in a low voice.

"What about him?" Bella asked her eyes glued to the bronze-haired god. She had never seen anyone so handsome in her life.

"Edward Cullen? Don't bother with him. He's single because apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." Jessica sneered remembering the day when that jerk had turned her down without a second thought.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the single minded focus of most of the muggle girls on guys and instead engaged Angela Weber in a discussion about class schedules.

Ron ignored them all and focused on inhaling his lunch.

Draco Malfoy sneered at anyone who so much as looked his way.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Edward Cullen was not having a good day. First he decided to go hunting with Jasper one more time before the start of yet another year of high school. The trip would have been better if he found a mountain lion, his favorite; alas he had to settle for a couple of deer instead. Then he had to listen to Rosalie harp the entire way to school about this new student that was supposed to be his Singer and apparently the one he was going to end up mating according to Alice's vision. While he had never doubted her before he almost wished this one vision wouldn't come true just so Rosalie would stop whining!

_Although it would be nice not to be the only one without a mate._

So while his morning wasn't the greatest, the rest of the day conspired to be even worse. There were four new teens which meant all the students were currently gossiping about them and their heads were filled with normal teenage thoughts. Sadly, with his ability to read minds, every student at Forks High School was thinking nice and not so nice things about the four newest residents of the small town. _There are times when I wish I didn't have the ability to read minds. It would definitely be a lot quieter. _Edward thought wistfully to himself, knowing he would never trade his gift away.

Then he came to the class he had been dreading the most, Biology. Sighing quietly to himself and bracing himself as best he could he sat down in his normal seat. Not a moment later, Bella Swan walked into the room and headed toward the front to have Mr. Banner sign the necessary papers. He watched as she turned around and headed in his direction. He tried to take a firm grip on his inner vampire and hope that he would be able to make it through the remainder of the day without slaughtering half the school. However, when Bella Swan sat next to him even all the knowledge that a Singer's blood was almost irresistible to a vampire didn't help the burning desire to drain her dry that engulfed him. The wooden desk suddenly gained indents from where his fingers gripped the edges so as not to give in to the urge to bite the Chief's daughter. _But it would be so easy….It would be over before she realized what happened and the other students wouldn't have time to scream before we drained them all….._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bella Swan stared at the bronze-haired Cullen, wondering what she had done to piss him off to the extent that he was glaring murderously at her. Surreptitiously, she sniffed her hair and smelled her breath wondering if perhaps he was slightly insane. _I hope not. It would be extremely unfair if the hottest guy at school also happened to be off his rocker. _

The moment the bell rang to dismiss class Edward was out of the room in less time than it took to blink. _Forget Alice's prediction, I don't think I can last another moment in Swan's presence without murdering quite a few people for her blood._ Probably forewarned by Alice his siblings were waiting in the car when he got out to the parking lot. Without a word he jumped in the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot, driving like a maniac in his desire to get away from that tantalizing scent.

"Two weeks Edward. You have two weeks to stay in Alaska and then you better come back here." Alice told Edward as they pulled into the driveway.

Edward just nodded and raced inside, haphazardly grabbing a few things before coming back downstairs.

"Be careful Edward. I think you could use a break from school anyways." Esme said lightly as she said goodbye to her son.

Edward kissed her on the cheek, received a hug from Carlisle and went running out the door on his way to Alaska.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/n: Well there's the first chapter. Don't worry Harry will be showing up next chapter along with some background explanation. Let me know what you think! -- Dark Disaster.


	2. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Puppet Master. I hope you enjoy this and don't worry there will be explanations about why Harry isn't in Forks. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately.

Puppet Master

Itsy Bitsy Spider

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**October**

"The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out." The occupant of the highest security cell block in the feared wizarding prison, known as Azkaban, let out a few high pitched giggles. "Poor itsy bitsy spider, maybe if you were big like Aragog you wouldn't be washed away." A few more giggles escaped his lips as he stared at the tiny spider that was industriously spinning a web in the corner of his cell, ignoring the deranged occupant. "No, no stay away." Dull green eyes widened as an unyielding coldness swept into the tiny cell while the Dementors congregated, en masse, outside the cell.

"Mama I want a cookie!" Corey Potter demanded as he stomped his tiny foot in frustration.

Lily Potter stared down at her adorable baby boy. "What do you say to get a cookie?" she questioned.

"Mama, can I please have a cookie." Corey responded.

"Alright here you go." Lily said handing him the treat and watching him fondly.

"Thank you!" Corey said cutely as he raced from the room. Maybe Ron would play a game with him.

"That's going to be one spoiled brat." Draco commented as he swaggered into the kitchen as Corey left.

"My son is not spoiled and that comment doesn't have quite the same effect coming from the Prince of Spoiled." James spat back nastily from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes, but at least I had an excuse as the only child. The youngest Potter brat is just a replacement." Malfoy sneered, hoping to provoke a rise out of the Potter patriarch.

"Why you ungrateful snob! Keep your mouth shut about things you don't know anything about you little Death Eater!" James snarled back enraged at what the Malfoy heir was insinuating.

Draco just smirked and left the kitchen. If he was stuck, miserable, with the Potters then they were damn well going to suffer as well.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Bella! How are you today?" The ever perky Alice Cullen asked as she bounced over to greet her new friend.

Bella smiled shyly back at the petite girl. "I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"The same as always. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and study with me after school? I know my parents would like to meet you and it would be fun to have someone to hang out with." Alice questioned her brother's future mate.

"The rest of your family won't mind me coming over? I got the feeling that none of the others like me very much." Bella said glancing over at the other three Cullens, with the mysterious Edward mysteriously absent.

Alice followed her line of sight and let out a tiny laugh. "Of course it's alright! The others just aren't used to hanging around people outside our family, but they'll warm up to you, you'll see. And Edward is visiting a friend in Alaska that he hasn't seen in years and might not get to see again for awhile." Alice casually explained away all of Bella's worries.

Said girl gnawed on her lip in concentration before replying, "Sure I'd love to come over. What time would be best?"

"I think about 4:30 would be fine." Alice replied just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So how is your family liking Forks so far, Mrs. Potter?" Carlisle questioned the new nurse at Forks General Hospital.

"Oh everyone is quite happy to be here. The kids are settling into school nicely and I like working here." Lily Potter replied as she followed the doctor on his rounds.

_There is something off about him._

"If you don't mind my asking, I noticed that none of the teenagers look related to you." Carlisle commented casually.

"Oh they aren't related to us. Their parents were friends of ours and they were killed in the recent terrorist attacks in London. So we gained custody of them and thought it would be best to get out of London away from those bad memories." Lily replied, glossing over the events of the past few years.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Carlisle apologized after they finished with a patient.

"Don't worry you didn't mean any harm by it." Lily responded. "I've heard that your kids aren't related to you either."

"No, they are all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are Esme's niece and nephew and we adopted Edward, Alice and Emmett."

"That was very generous of you." Lily said as they headed towards the main desk.

"We've never regretted our decision either." Carlisle said firmly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out."

"Is this what you've been reduced to Harry? Singing muggle nursery rhymes like a simpleton?" Harry looked up as someone stopped outside his cell door.

"Albus Dumbledore you've come for me. Would you like a lemon drop?" Harry asked his eyes dull and looking past the form of the aged Headmaster.

"I've just come to check up on you my dear boy and see how you are getting along in here." Albus commented cheerfully looking down on the thin, dirty and ragged 16 year old boy who was once known as the Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. But that was a while ago.

"Albus, Albus why did you put me in here?" Harry asked rocking back and forth on the small cot in his cell, staring intently at the other wall.

"Oh my dear boy. You know that Fudge threw you in here without a trial. He thought you were going to become the next Dark Lord." Dumbledore said soothingly to the emaciated figure.

"Get me out of here….please." Harry pleaded a single tear sliding down his face.

"Now Harry you know that Fudge has threatened to kill your family if you don't stay in here. After all your magic could escape and damage a lot of people. You are a very powerful young man." Dumbledore explained quietly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you don't Harry. That's why you have to stay in here to protect your family from Fudge." Dumbledore said. "You do want to keep your family safe, right?"

"Yes." Harry said staring up at his mentor.

"Then it is for the best that you remain here in Azkaban to keep Fudge from harming your family." Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Okay." Harry said in a small voice staring down at the floor.

"That's my boy." Dumbledore praised before turning around and walking out, leaving Harry to the mercies of the Dementors.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**November**

"'Mione do you think we did the right thing?" Ron suddenly asked his girlfriend as they sat in the Potter library.

Hermione looked up from the Biology book she was reading and stared at her boyfriend questioningly. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked sharply.

"About Harry."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione breathed out as she put down her book and quickly crossed the room to plop down in Ron's lap. "I think we did the only thing that could have been done. They'll look after Harry in St. Mungo's." Hermione replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right. At least Harry will be safe there." Ron said after a moment of contemplation.

"I'm always right you mean." Hermione said to break the tension that had settled over the room.

Ron just laughed and held his girlfriend tighter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco sat in his room in the Potter household and stared at the picture in his hands. All of his life he had been raised as the only child and heir to the Malfoy lineage. He was showered with the best that money could buy and was brought up to believe that he, and the other purebloods, were superior to the rest of the Wizarding World, infested as it was with half-bloods, mudbloods and creatures. As he grew older his father told him about the glorious Dark Lord that would rise up again and bring the Wizarding World to its knees so that they, the purebloods, would take their rightful place as the supreme beings. He had heard this all so many times that he came to view it as the truth and looked forward to the day when he would stand at the Dark Lord's side when they conquered the world.

Draco snorted to himself. _Conquer the world indeed. All that remains of my life is ashes. _

All that had changed when the Dark Lord was finally resurrected during the Tri-Wizard Tournament hosted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter had been illegally entered and forced to perform in the Tournament even though he was underage. And it was the last event that had turned his world upside down and destroyed all of the dreams and aspirations he had previously held.

The Dark Lord had been resurrected using his enemy's blood, his father's bone and his servant's flesh. Then he had dueled Harry Potter in a battle to the death. He wasn't sure exactly what had transpired in the graveyard but Potter had portkeyed back to the Quidditch Pitch with the dead bodies of the Dark Lord and Cedric Diggory. The remaining Death Eaters had fled in a panic with the fall of their Lord and hadn't given a moment's thought to attacking the Boy Who Lived, more concerned with saving their own skins.

The next few months had been chaotic and such a whirlwind that sometimes he couldn't remember what had happened. The only thing that he was certain of was his parent's death. Towards the middle of July he had been brought to the Ministry, bound by tight-lipped Aurors who wouldn't tell him anything. He had been dragged to one of the many courtrooms and was forced to watch as Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and Professor Dumbledore reigned over the trial of his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Accusations against his parents flew at them from all present and his parents weren't even allowed to defend themselves. In the end he had been forced to watch as first Narcissa, then Lucius were given the Dementor's Kiss. Their soul was sucked from their body and then the two soulless, but still living, bodies were taken to remain in a room in St. Mungo's Insane Ward where they would remain until they died.

Immediately following the Dementor's Kiss, he had been sentenced by the same people to be bound to the Potters by means of the golden bracelets he wore on his wrists. They inhibited his magic from being used unless the Potters gave him permission to do so. The bracelets also provided the Potters a general idea about his location, but if they concentrated they could pinpoint it exactly. If they felt there was a need then the Potters could even use the bracelets to force his magic to work against him. Yet even with all of that they could not remove the bracelets. Only the person who had put them on in the first place, Albus Dumbledore, could remove them willingly. Of course his death would result in the same outcome, but he couldn't see Dumbledore dying anytime soon.

Draco sighed and replaced the photo on his nightstand before lying on his bed.

He had wanted to hate Harry Potter for his current predicament; for taking away his family, his parents' lives and his liberty. But in the end even he found it difficult to hate the Boy Wonder. Potter had been told since Day One that he would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter had fulfilled the expectations of the Wizarding World. He might have been able to hate Potter if the boy had been around, but Potter hadn't been seen since July at least and no one was able to determine what happened to him, as often reported in the Daily Prophet. Since Harry wasn't here in Forks with his parents like he should have been, Draco's Slytherin mind conjured up a whole slew of reasons for the conspicuous absence of the oldest Potter child. Therefore Draco couldn't bring himself to hate someone who was just as much a victim as he himself was.

_Enough of this pity party! If I'm going to be stuck in this dreary, Muggle-infested town I might as well prove once and for all the superiority of the Malfoy family. _

Heaving himself off of the bed Draco opened his history book and drowned his problems in the dry facts of the history of the United States of America.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Edward tried not to breathe as he ran his fingers over the keys of his beloved piano. Playing the familiar tunes to try and keep his mind off of the tantalizing smell that was wafting up the stairs to his bedroom from the living room. Bella Swan was once more over at the Cullen house, thanks to the intervention of Alice. Logically he understood what Alice was trying to do. The more accustomed he was to Bella's scent the more control his rational mind would have over the bloodthirsty vampire. Then he would be able to look past Bella's scent and she her for who she was and realize that she was of course his mate, as Alice had seen. Logically of course he knew all of this. That still didn't stop him from struggling with himself and vacating the room every time Bella walked into the same room. He knew he was hurting the oblivious Swan girl but at the same time he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

Their house was supposed to be a refuge from the temptation of human blood yet a human was in their house practically every day. Jasper was having just as hard a time as Edward himself was and the two had become closer with the frequent hunting trips they took whenever Bella was in the house. Rosalie was furious with Alice for bringing Bella into the house and refused to talk to her "sister". Emmett hadn't really said anything beyond a few wisecracks about the whole situation, but Edward knew that Emmett was mourning the loss of privacy to stop worrying about controlling his strength. Carlisle and Esme hadn't said much about Bella's presence either but he knew they only wanted him to be happy and if his human Singer would make him happy then they were willing to put up with a lot. Alice was of course annoyed with him that he couldn't seem to even be in the same room as Bella Swan for any great length of time without making up an excuse to leave. She knew he was trying to keep from killing the girl but was annoyed that he didn't seem to be making a huge effort to do so.

Finally Edward couldn't take anymore of that intoxicating scent and went to see if Jasper wanted to go hunting with him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP

**December**

Christmas in the Potter house that year was a very tense affair. Draco had locked himself in his room since Christmas Eve and wasn't seen all of Christmas Day. The Potters, Ron and Hermione gathered around the small, lightly decorated that they had put up a few days ago. They exchanged gifts in near silence the thoughts of the four oldest members on the person that was more conspicuous in his absence than he was at any other time: Harry Potter. The four tried to converse without bringing up Harry's name, but it was impossible so the conversation died every time it started. Only Corey Potter was unaffected and played joyously with his new gifts. He couldn't understand why the adults weren't happy as well and just ran around playing with his toys. But for the next couple of days the ghost of Harry Potter wandered the house in Forks, causing havoc with the memories of its inhabitants.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Ah Harry my dear boy. How are you feeling this fine Christmas morning?" Dumbledore questioned cheerfully as he greeted the occupant of the highest security cell.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out." Harry sang softly to himself. "Careful Mr. Bumblebee. Watch out for the spider's web." Harry sang out as he peered intently at the two spiders spinning webs in the corner of Harry's cell.

Dumbledore frowned as he studied the boy who had yet to look up at him. _Maybe the boy really has gone insane. _"Now, now Harry. Let's not have anymore of this singing nonsense. Your family wouldn't want you to just give up. They need you to be strong in here while they try to get Fudge to reconsider his decision to put you in here." Dumbledore cajoled Harry.

Harry looked away from the spiders and stared at Dumbledore as some of the confusion left his green orbs. "My family is trying to get me out of here?" he questioned as though he didn't believe it.

"Of course they are my dear boy. It has been a difficult task what with your parents doing the right thing in hunting down the remaining Death Eaters and trying to make sure your little brother isn't deprived of his parents. They have to keep up a façade to protect both you and your brother and to keep the population from loosing trust in the government." Dumbledore said.

"Why would they let Fudge stay in office?" Harry asked, suspicion beginning to replace confusion.

"My poor boy. I'm so sorry you have to suffer like this, but by your being here until your parents are able to convince Fudge to release you, you are saving a lot of lives." Dumbledore told Harry.

"How? By me not becoming the next Dark Lord?"

"No, no. That was only the excuse Fudge needed to put you in here. If the population found out that the government was keeping the Savior locked up in Azkaban there would be mayhem and anarchy in Britain. The escaped Death Eaters would be able to regroup and maybe even find someone to rally around. If that happened everything that you have worked for would be in vain. Cedric's death would be meaningless for at least he died so that you could have the strength to defeat the Dark Lord. He died for a good cause. But if word got out that you were kept in here by the government another war would start and Cedric's death will have bought a peace that lasted only a few months. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Dumbledore questioned Harry, knowing what his reaction would be to the mention of the Hufflepuff Champion.

Harry closed his eyes briefly before going back to staring at the two industrious spiders. "No we wouldn't want that."

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure it won't be that much longer." Dumbledore soothed him before turning around to exit Azkaban.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**January**

Bella Swan sighed as she got into the monstrous red truck that her dad bought her as a welcome home gift. At first she thought the ancient truck was absolutely ridiculous, but now she couldn't see herself driving anything else. She sat in the cab while she waited for it to warm up enough to start driving. She would have preferred to stay in Phoenix with her mom, but in a way she was glad she had come to Forks. It was nice getting to know her dad a little better and she had a lot more friends here than she did in Arizona. She liked hanging out with Alice Cullen, with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley as well as the two British teens Ron and Hermione.

As she started the drive to school Bella grinned at the thought of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron would always say something purposefully stupid or do something funny during lunch that would have her cracking up with laughter while Hermione would become exasperated with the antics of her boyfriend. She would usually end up scolding him or reading him a gigantic lecture on proper behavior which only sent Bella into gales of laughter. Besides the comic relief Hermione was a great help with homework whenever she didn't understand anything and it was nice talking to her about inconsequential things.

Then there was the mysterious Edward Cullen. Not only was he the hottest guy at the school but he was also an amazing pianist and the few times she had managed to get him to speak more than a couple of times he had such a wide range of knowledge that she sometimes wondered how old he really was. _Most 17 year olds are more interested in cars, girls and sports than music or literature. _

She was glad that she had decided to stick around the Cullens even while she thought they hated her. After all the parents were really nice to her and Alice was a great friend. Plus Edward Cullen had finally stopped running out of the room every time she entered. Her lips upturned involuntarily at the thought of the gorgeous bronze haired man. She had just started to head towards the school the sound of skidding tires reached her ears. Stunned she looked to see Tyler Crowley's van skidding out of control and heading right towards where she was standing. Sluggishly she tried to get her body to move but it wouldn't function properly. Just before she heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit her, hard, but not from the direction she was expecting. A low oath made her aware that someone was with her, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of her, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from her face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Bella stared uncomprehending at the crushed van that was mere inches from her face, the pale arms of Edward Cullen protecting her and the large dents in the van made from hand prints. "How did you get over here so fast?" She asked the youngest Cullen boy.

"I was right near you the entire time." Edward Cullen said persuasively. "Sit down you hit your head pretty hard so it is not surprising that you have delusions." Edward explained soothingly before leaving a shocked Bella the moment voices started shouting.

"Bella are you alright?" Hermione Granger shouted as she and Ron hurried around to her side.

"Don't worry the ambulance will be here in just a few minutes." Hermione said, hushing Bella when it appeared she was about to speak.

Dazed and a little confused Bella remained quiet until the ambulance arrived trying to catch a glimpse of her bronze savior until the paramedics bundled her and Tyler into the vehicle before speeding off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out." Harry sang softly as he watched the spiders industriously weaving their webs. The number of spiders in the room had increased dramatically in the last few months but Harry didn't mind. The more the merrier after all. Just a few more months and then….and then some things were going to change.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**February**

Bella stared at the words written on the computer screen. _The Cold Ones. Vampires._ The Cullens were vampires. She frowned in concentration as she thought of all the peculiarities the Cullens often displayed. Well, for one they were incredibly beautiful and cold to the touch. And even though they weren't related by blood they all had pale skin and golden eyes. _Hmmmm….._ They were also graceful and it seemed that every time it was sunny out the Cullens went camping or hiking where no one saw them. _But I wonder how they manage to stay in one place if they feed off of humans. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bella stared at Edward's profile from the corner of her eye from the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. They were on their way back from Port Angeles after Edward had taken her out to eat.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Bella winced inwardly at the way that came. _Nice, just blurt out that you know what he is, especially alone with no one around._

Edward never moved his eyes from the road as he asked softly, "Does that bother you?" _I hope Alice's trust in Bella isn't misplaced. _

Bella cocked her head to the side and studied Edward as she pondered the question. She certainly hadn't been expecting that response. She was figuring it would be something along the lines of…if you tell anyone I'll suck you dry. Maybe the Cullens really weren't that bad even if they were vampires. "No, no it doesn't bother me." Bella replied, surprising even herself with the truth of that statement.

Edward suddenly smiled at her. The crooked grin that had her heart speeding up dramatically and even the knowledge that Edward could probably hear that change did nothing to stop the feeling.

As they exited the car in front of the Swan residence, Bella was treated to another of those crooked grins as Edward escorted her to the front door and left her with the faintest brush of lips over her forehead so that she wasn't sure whether or not he had actually kissed her. She stood dazed on the front step until her father's worried calls broke her out of her reverie and she hurried into the house, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco sighed again and stared out across the Pacific Ocean in the hopes that all the answers to his problems could be found in the watery depths. They had already been in Forks for six months and while he had not died out of contact with muggles, he still wasn't very happy either. The Weasel and the Mudblood had taken to dragging him with them every time they were invited somewhere, despite his protests. The latest venture had been to the Quileute Indian Reservation in nearby LaPush. Surprisingly that had been a place he liked to be, or rather the beach on the reservation where he could escape the overbearing Gryffindors and find some manner of relaxation.

_Father would kill me if he knew I was spending so much time lost in contemplation._

But therein lay the problem. The rules which had governed his whole life and the persona which he had adopted to conform to those rules, no longer applied in this new life. He highly doubted he would ever be able to resume that long ago life with the deaths of his parents and the subsequent binding to the Potters. This then led to his current position on the beach.

_Trying to change an attitude that has been with you for the whole of your life is not something that is an easy task. _

Unfortunately the town of Forks was filled with ignorant dunderheads that he would not even attempt to make friends with. They were enamored of the Gryffindor family and therefore were entirely beneath his notice.

_I wonder if there is anyone in this Merlin-forsaken state that would even be worthy of my recognition._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In the span of a month his life had gone from good to utterly crappy. First, his two best friends Quil and Embry had taken to hanging out with Sam Ulley and forming an exclusive group of some sort that he had no access to. Then he became sick for a while and found out exactly what had made Quil and Embry drift away from him. Apparently the Quileute legends about their tribe being descended from wolves, or at least having the ability to take on their form, was true. Of course now that meant he wasn't separated from his friends anymore. On the whole though Jacob wasn't sure if the renewed friendships were worth the burden of transforming into a giant animal and all this was just because the bloodsucking Cullens lived in Forks. Then to top it all off he had just found out that the girl that he was in love with, Bella Swan, was dating Edward Blood-Sucking Cullen!

_I hate my life, I hate my life, I…..I love my life._

In one single moment Jacob Black's life just got a whole lot better. For there sitting on the beach was the most beautiful blonde-haired male he had ever seen. He vaguely recognized Draco Malfoy as one of the new British teens that had moved to Forks. He had seen him briefly at one of the beach bonfires the Quileute's had hosted but hadn't paid him much thought as at the time he was too wrapped up in trying to get Bella's attention and he hadn't transformed yet. Now, now all that mattered for him was that this beautiful blonde haired teen was happy and he would do whatever was necessary to see that happen.

"Want some company?" Jacob offered as he plopped down next to the beautiful blonde.

Draco sneered at him but then paused before he said something. _Maybe I could try something different for once. _"It depends on whether or not you are an idiot."

Jake grinned. Seemed like the blonde had vicious streak in him. "Well that depends on who you asks. The majority of people think I am smart, loyal, handsome, hot, loyal, smart, amazing….The list could go on and on." Jake said grinning at the other teen.

Draco couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "At least you acknowledge that you're an idiot." Draco shook his head as he turned back to the ocean to contemplate the very bold changes he was going to make in his life.

Jake grinned and stretched out in the sand next to his mate, content to just enjoy the blonde's presence. The rest could wait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/n: Hope you liked this chapter! P lease review and let me know what you think! By the way I promise this is going to be a Harry/Edward story just not quite yet. Next chapter finally focuses on poor Harry and the action begins! –Dark Disaster


	3. My Vampire

A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. Several of you have asked why the Potters haven't visited in "St. Mungo's" and that they were OOC. Well all I can say is that, the reason is part of the plot and their reasoning will be revealed shortly. Also I adjusted the Twilight timeline: Bella and the Potters arrived sophomore year of high school. Now they are in junior year and are 17 years old. Please let me know if you find any other major flaws. And now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. I'm too poor for that.

Puppet Master

My Vampire

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**May**

"My hand is burning!" Edward heard Bella cry out as she lay on the floor of the ballet studio. Alice and Emmett had just put out the fire that had consumed James and Edward was starting to get worried. "What's causing her the most pain, Carlisle?" Edward asked his sire frantically.

"He bit her." Carlisle replied softly.

"No. No he couldn't have." Edward denied determinedly.

"Edward, listen to me. You either have to let the venom turn her or else you have to remove the venom from her veins without draining her." Carlisle said urgently.

"Carlisle, I…I don't know if I can do that." Edward replied torn between letting Bella become a vampire or overcoming his inner vampire to save her humanity.

"Quickly Edward I don't know how much longer she can last." Carlisle urged.

Growling softly, Edward quickly leaned down and placed his mouth over the same spot where James had bit her. He wouldn't condemn Bella to this eternal damnation.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Jacob did you really imprint on that arrogant blonde?" Paul asked Jacob as they were all gathered in Sam's house.

"For the final time Paul yes I did imprint on him. And don't insult him like that." Jacob growled out fiercely.

"Why? It's not like he hasn't insulted us to our faces and repeatedly too." Paul muttered.

"You just don't see him like I do." Jacob responded before shifting and running towards the beach where Draco awaited him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco lay sprawled on a beach towel and reflected on how much he had changed. Anyone who had known the blonde before the war would have automatically assume he had be Imperioed because there was no way the immaculate pure blood heir would be caught dead wearing jeans, a t-shirt and flip-flops. But that pure blood heir had been left behind the moment he had met Jacob Black.

Jacob Black. Draco's stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies lately whenever he thought about the Quileute boy. Draco wondered if he was falling in love with the giant goofball. His parents' marriage was based on political aspirations and was definitely not a love match. Draco had resigned himself to following in his parents' footsteps by marrying someone he didn't really like and then having a lover on the side. He wasn't enamored of the idea but on the other hand he had never contemplated rebelling against his parents. Therefore, he had no idea how to proceed. Did he want to be with Jacob? Who would he be with if not Jacob? The Potters would probably be more amiable to the idea of him being with Jacob if only because he was a muggle and that would give them plenty of ammunition to humiliate him, the Slytherin Prince.

But as Draco saw Jacob running down the beach to meet him, he thought that any humiliation would be worth it if Jacob continued to look at him like he was what made the world turn for Jacob. And when Jacob flopped onto the ground next to him and leaned over him to say hi, Draco decided that nothing else mattered except the feel of Jacob's lips on his. Of course this meant that he still wasn't being nice to Jacob's idiot friends….

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**July**

Harry smiled to himself as the Headmaster left his cell after his usual visit to convince Harry that he was in here for the "greater good". Harry knew he was a good actor; he played the insane and obedient servant to perfection. Of course it helped that he was a little insane to begin with, but that was incidental and was the Dementor's fault.

The important thing was that Dumbledore was convinced he was too far gone to be a threat to him. Now that the Headmaster had visited him it would be another 4 or 5 months before he came back. By that time….by that time….Harry grinned thinking about what would happen then. Now all he had to do was wait until midnight when his magic would fully mature. Once that happened he would be able to get some answers. "The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout." After all who would notice one more spider among the many that lived in Azkaban?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**August**

Alex McGraw was sipping on his gas station coffee trying to stay awake as he headed down the highway en route to Olympia, Washington. That nap at the station seemed like a long time ago which was why he thought he imagined the boy standing on the side of the road for a moment. He pulled over onto the shoulder and rolled down the window of his semi truck. "Hey kid what are you doing on the road at this hour of the night…or rather morning?" Alex questioned the young boy. His breath caught in his throat as the boy looked up at him with glowing emerald green eyes.

"I'm trying to get to Forks, Washington to find my parents. My adoptive parents told me about them on my birthday and they bought me a plane ticket to get to America. Unfortunately someone stole my wallet and my luggage so I've had to hitchhike from Seattle." The boy said sounding depressed. Well that explained the state of his clothes.

"Get in the truck kid. I'm going to pass through Forks on my way to Olympia and my wife will kill me if she finds out I left you here on the side of the road at 3 in the morning." Alex said as he unlocked the passenger door. "What's your name kid?" he questioned as he drove off the shoulder and back onto the highway.

"My name's Harry."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**End of August**

Edward raced through the forest searching for a mountain lion for his "supper". Lately he had been feeling edgy and restless and he couldn't explain why. Technically he should be happy. After all his family hadn't had any trouble lately and he had finally found his mate after almost a hundred years, yet he didn't feel any different than before he met Bella. He sighed and then stopped thinking as he pounced on the unwary mountain lion he had come upon.

Edward was leaning over the small creek that ran near where he found the mountain lion and was cleaning his face when he heard the sound of someone singing. Edward looked around surprised, he hadn't heard a heart beat anywhere.

_"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout."_

"Well that's odd." Edward commented out loud as he focused on the mind that was singing the nursery rhyme. He found himself by a small cave and it looked like someone was living there or had been living there as he saw the fire pit. But there was no human yet someone was still singing.

Edward searched the area, intrigued, when he happened to look out of the corner of his eye and saw a brown spider tucked alongside the wall of the cave. Feeling slightly silly he lay down on the ground and stared at the spider, concentrating on its mind. To his surprise the spider was indeed the one singing the nursery rhyme! Not only that but it had brilliant emerald green eyes and a small scar that looked like a lightning bolt. He was no spider expert but he was sure spiders didn't have jewel colored eyes nor did they have scars. Not only that, but he was pretty sure the spider was staring at him. Just as he thought that the spider darted out and brushed along his hand before diving beneath a rock where it most likely had a small den.

_….Out came the sun and dried up all the rain…._

"Hey Edward where are you?"

Edward jumped guiltily as he heard Emmett calling his name from a distance. For some reason he didn't want Emmett near the small cave and the singing spider so he raced away from it before tackling his brother to the ground, starting a wrestling match and diverting his brother's attention.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Edward what are you reading?" Bella asked her boyfriend as she looked up from the fashion magazine she had been engrossed in.

"Oh I just thought I would read up a little on spiders." Edward said mysteriously.

"That's interesting." Bella said wondering why on Earth her vampire boyfriend would want to read about spiders.

_"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout."_

Alice popped her head around the living room door and asked incredulously, "Edward are you singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider?"

Edward snapped his head up and looked at his sister in surprise. "Uh….someone was singing it today and it got stuck in my head." He said hurriedly.

Alice just looked at her brother strangely.

"What?" he snapped at both Bella and Alice who were still staring at him.

"Nothing." Alice left the room wondering what was wrong with Edward.

"Nothing." Bella said as she went back to reading and wondering why Edward was humming nursery rhymes.

Edward sighed and looked at the book he was reading.

_The hobo spider, __Tegenaria agrestis__, is a member of the family of spiders known as the _**_Agelenidae_**_ or _**_funnel web weavers_**_. Hobo spiders are not good climbers, and are usually found at ground or basement level. Physically, the adult hobo spider is a moderately large (12-18 mm body length) brown spider, with long, __unmarked__ legs (legs included, a typical specimen would fit nicely on a silver dollar). The dorsal abdomen exhibits a "herringbone" or multiple chevron pattern, which may be quite obscure in darker individuals. The __male__ sports two __pedipalps__ (antennae like protuberances) between the two front legs, which are swollen at the ends, looking somewhat like a pair of boxing gloves; these "boxing gloves" are actually the male genitalia, __**not**__ "fangs" or "poison sacs". The __female__ generally has a larger abdomen than the male, and does not have swollen "boxing gloves" at the ends of the pedipalps. (__1)_

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

**September**

Edward sighed once more as he got ready for their junior year of high school. High school was so monotonous, but this year…this year things were different. There was Bella….his mate…..and a strange singing spider that he was sure wasn't a spider. _What else could happen in small town Forks? We already have werewolves and vampires all we are missing are wizards and dragons. Who knew that a small town would be such a supernatural magnet? _

Rowan James was the best private investigator in the United States. Of course being a wizard allowed him to establish that claim in Muggle America and his knowledge and sense of discretion did the same for his reputation in Wizarding America. However, there were times when he really wanted to disregard his standard of discretion when it came to his clients' identity, especially when the wizard wore a hooded robe and hummed a muggle nursery rhyme under his breath.

Rowan shook his head and consulted the notes he had compiled on the assignment he had accepted from this wizard.

"I've gathered information about the whereabouts of the witches and wizards you specified when we met earlier. After the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Death Eaters that served him fled and went into hiding. They lay low throughout Harry Potter's fifth year and during the summer after that 5th year the Death Eaters started launching raids against the Ministry and various members of the Order of the Phoenix. Molly and Ginny Weasley had gone to do some shopping in Diagon Alley and were ambushed by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. In retaliation for the death of the two Weasley women, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley managed to track down the Lestrange couple and kill them. However, Lucius Malfoy killed Arthur and Charlie Weasley later on. Bill was sent to track down Fenrir Greyback but he ended up being bitten by Greyback. He survived the attack; however, he was turned into a werewolf and was later hunted down by the Ministry, under the authority of Dolores Umbridge, for being a threat to the wizarding population since he was a "Dark Creature".

Rowan paused to take a drink of water and risked a glance at his client. Earlier the wizard had been humming under his breath and examining the pictures that hung in Rowan's office. Now, however, he was absolutely silent and stared out the window. _I hate being the bearer of bad news and this is only going to get worse. _

"Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks managed to apprehend Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was convicted of not only being a Death Eater but was also found guilty of the murders of Arthur and Charlie Weasley. Narcissa Malfoy was found to be a Death Eater as well as guilty of the murder of Fred Weasley. Their son Draco Malfoy was taken as well. The Malfoys were sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss. Draco Malfoy had to watch his parents receive the Kiss and was then sentenced to be bound to the Potters. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, created the bracelets that locked Mr. Malfoy's magic and bound it so that Mr. Malfoy required the permission of the Potters to use magic. After this I found out that Auror Tonks had married Remus Lupin and was pregnant with his child. However, she was ambushed by Fenrir Greyback who killed Mrs. Lupin and her unborn child. The Headmaster was reported to have forbidden Remus Lupin to go after Fenrir as he would be more useful alive and hunting down Death Eaters. However, Mr. Lupin decided not to obey the Headmaster and went after his sire. He did manage to kill Greyback, but was killed by Rabastan Lestrange during a mission to capture Death Eaters Avery and Nott."

Rowan paused again in his recitation of the circumstances surrounding the requested subjects for another drink of water. He adopted his professional disinterested voice hoping it would be a little bit easier to give the rest of this bad news.

"Percy Weasley was the aide to Minister Cornelius Fudge during all of this and therefore I expected to find him prospering in his role at the Ministry. Unfortunately I found that he too was deceased. I could not get any confirmation but it seemed that he was killed on the orders of Dolores Umbridge because he found out about the plight of Mr. Harry Potter. No one was sure why the whereabouts of the Savior would warrant death, but I will discuss my findings later. George Weasley attempted to carry on with the running of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes as per the request of his twin. Unfortunately the loss of not only his twin but also the majority of his family was too much for him and he committed suicide."

"What about Sirius Black?"

Rowan looked surprised that his client had asked a question. Now there was no trace of humor or even insanity in his voice. Rowan quickly consulted his notes to make sure he had the correct information.

"According to my research, Sirius Black was sent on several missions to apprehend known and suspected Death Eaters. Mr. Black was quite successful in these endeavors, capturing at least two dozen marked followers of the late Dark Lord. After the death of Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black hunted down and killed Rabastan Lestrange. I found evidence that Mr. Black was planning on taking his godson Harry Potter from the Dursley residence and along with the Potters, they were going to travel. However, I believe that Sirius Black found out that his godson was no longer at the Dursley residence as he was told and went to confront the Minister. No one is exactly sure what happened but the two men were seen heading to the Department of Mysteries. No one is aware of what transpired in the Department of Mysteries, but I managed to find out from one of my contacts in the Unspeakables that there was activity in the Veil Room."

"What is the Veil Room?"

"According to my Unspeakable contact, the Veil Room holds a mysterious Dark artifact known only as the Veil. No one is entirely sure where it came from or what its purpose is. However it has been proven that those who enter the Veil don't come out again. An auror that happened to be in the Ministry at the same time reported that only Minister Fudge was seen again after the two men entered the elevator for the Department of Mysteries. I believe that Sirius Black was pushed, most likely on purpose, through the Veil by the Minister because he possessed knowledge that might damage Fudge's reputation and status as the Minister of Magic. This theory seems to have been borne out by the fact that Sirius Black has not been seen since." Rowan paused and watched his client. This was a lot of bad news to take in at once and Rowan wasn't exactly sure what his client's relationship to the subjects was.

"What happened to Harry Potter during all of this?"

Again Rowan looked at the notes he had compiled. "After the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Mr. Potter returned to the Dursley's residence for the summer as usual. Upon his return to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter found out that his parents were alive and that he had a younger brother. His fifth year passed by relatively smoothly even though Dolores Umbridge was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and insinuated that not only was Mr. Potter a liar, but that the threat of the Death Eaters was nonexistent. After the end of his fifth year, Mr. Potter returned to the Dursley household for the final time. The only reason he had to go back was because his parents and his godfathers were asked, as members of the Order of the Phoenix, to hunt down the newly active Death Eaters. Everything was relatively normal until the week before Mr. Potter's sixteenth birthday. The Minister of Magic announced that Mr. Potter was taken into protective custody in order to insure that he was protected from the Death Eater's revenge. However, at the end of August James, Lily and Corey Potter were sent with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to America. No mention was made of Harry Potter and I was not able to locate him in Forks, Washington where they are currently living. So I went back to the Ministry of Magic in London and did some research. I eventually managed to find out that Mr. Potter currently occupies a room in the mental ward of St. Mungo's private treatment facility. I managed to see him, but…." Here Rowan trailed off not sure how to phrase the next part.

"But what?'

"But he seemed wrong somehow. It was almost like the body resembled Harry Potter but the mind was nothing like him. I did not know Harry Potter before the Tri-Wizard Tournament but the person in the mental ward was almost….robotic, to use a muggle expression. I had to use some rather….semi-legal….methods to find this next bit of information out. Apparently he was brought to the mental ward by Umbridge and she was under orders from Cornelius Fudge. They brought the Headmaster there afterwards as well. No one is sure what went on, but the Headmaster has not denounced the Minister and has instead stuck first to the official explanation that Harry was in protective custody." Rowan suddenly flinched as all the glass objects, including the windows, shattered from the raw magic his client was giving off.

His client gave a wave of his wand and quickly repaired what had been destroyed. "Did you find out how the Potters ae still alive? If I remember correctly it was said that they were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort on Halloween during the first war." The wizard questioned.

"Yes, I did inquire as to that as well. The Headmaster gave an interview shortly after the beginning of the year when their presence was revealed at Hogwarts. Everyone knows that they were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew when he gave the Dark Lord the location of their hiding place. James Potter was quickly stunned, not killed when the Dark Lord entered the house. After that he went upstairs where Lily Potter was waiting to protect Harry from the Dark Lord. The two dueled for a bit and Lily was fully prepared to give her life to protect her son. Unfortunately the Dark Lord knew wandless and non-verbal magic so when Lily thought the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse at her son she flung herself in its path. However, the Dark Lord sent two curses, one was the Killing Curse and he spoke the incantation out loud, but the other one was a wandless and silent Stunning spell. Lily was hit by the Stunning spell before she could reach her son who was hit by the _Avada Kedavra_. The Headmaster said that even though Lily didn't die in place of her son, her intent to die for her son produced the same effect and protected Harry from the Killing Curse which rebounded and hit Voldemort instead.

Now this is the interesting part. Peter Pettigrew had another mission to carry out besides betraying the location of the Potters' hideout. Since the Dark Lord never planned to be destroyed by Harry Potter he wanted to weaken James and Lily Potter who were formidable enemies in their own right. So while the Dark Lord went to kill the baby, Pettigrew performed a highly illegal and almost unknown Dark ritual on the Potter adults. After finding out that the three Potters survived, the Headmaster did some research and managed to find out that the Dark ritual was one that slowly drained the magic of the victims. What was worse was that if the victims stayed in the country where the curse was cast they would be drained even faster. It is only through transfusions of magic from a compatible donor and the abstaining of magic use on the part of the victims that it is possible to survive. The only known cure was the death of the caster. Professor Dumbledore said in the interview that he convinced James and Lily to leave for Australia where there were several people with compatible magic levels who were willing to donate their magic, in doses, to help keep the Potters alive. The rest is well known. Once Harry defeated the Dark Lord at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Pettigrew was caught in the summer and this information was extracted from him through the use of Verisaterum and a Penesieve. Thus Pettigrew was hung and the Potters were able to use their magic again and return to the United Kingdom." Rowan finished. He waited anxiously for his client to give some sort of reaction.

"You did a very good job in finding out this information for me." The wizard said. He dropped a bag full of Gallons on the table, took Rowan's notes and Apparated out of the room, even though it had Anit-Apparition Wards.

Rowan stared at the spot where his client vanished, picked up the bag, counted out the coins and decided that he didn't really care enough about the wizard to find out his identity after all.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**October**

Edward drummed his fingers on the table repeatedly silently willing the clock to go faster so he could be done with school for the week. Truly he could care less about Trigonometry when all he wanted to do was find his spider. _When did it become my spider? _Edward had gone back to the cave where he had seen the male Hobo spider at the end of August day after day. Sometimes it would simply stare at him from underneath the protection of a rock. Other times he would be lying on his stomach and the spider would approach him until he could gently brush Edward's face with a leg. They would continue their "staring" contests and it was then that Edward was sure there was a human mind behind the spider's body.

BRRRRIIING!!!!

Once the bell rang to dismiss class Edward was out of the classroom faster than thought. Alice and Bella were going to Seattle for a shopping trip while Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were planning on spending the weekend in "couple time" and Jasper planned to visit his friends Charlotte and Peter. Edward meanwhile planned on visiting his "spider" as soon as he dropped off his school books and car at home.

Edward couldn't manage to wipe the smile off his face as he jumped out of his bedroom window and raced for the cave where his spider lived. He didn't stop to examine why he was so excited about being free from Bella and his family just to see a spider, but he was. And because he was so excited he almost revealed himself to the emerald eyed boy that sat against the opening of the cave. At first Edward was angry at this intruder, but once he calmed down he realized that the boy had the same color eyes as his "spider" and two, he was humming the Itsy Bitsy Spider under his breath. It was this last observation that compelled him to step out from behind the trees and into the open area in front of the cave.

The boy looked up and he smiled when he saw Edward standing there. "My vampire came back!" He jumped up and dragged a gobsmacked Edward to where he had been sitting and shoved a book into his hands. "Read this to me." He demanded.

Edward shook himself out of his shock and looked at the boy staring trustingly up at him. _He knows I'm a vampire and yet he hasn't run away screaming? How did he know I was a vampire?_ Instead of saying this he looked at the book that had been shoved into his hands. The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas. Edward smiled at one of his favorite books, opened it to the first page and began to read to the emerald eyed boy that had curled up against his side.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Who am I?_

**Sirius Black. **

_Where am I?_

**The Veil.**_  
Who did this to me?_

**Fudge.**

_Why?_

**Because of Harry.**

_I have to get out of here._

_What's happening?_

**The spiders are coming.**

And Sirius Black waited for the spiders. Maybe they could help him find his Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**November**

"What's your name?" Edward asked his spider-boy one day as they lounged near the cave.

"Harry. You're my vampire."

"My name is Edward."

"My Edward."

"Only if you're my Harry."

"Your Harry."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At first Sirius was afraid of the spiders. There were so many and they were everywhere. They swarmed over him and spun him in their silk, trapping him. He was always trapped. Trapped by his dark family, trapped in Azkaban, trapped in Grimmauld Place, trapped in the Veil and now trapped by spider silk. He fought and fought, but there were too many. There were too many. Then the largest of the brown spiders stopped spinning and stared at him. Stared at him with his godson's bright green eyes and the lightning bolt scar. Stared and stared and then Sirius understood. And then he laughed and laughed while the spiders wove their silken strands.

Edward lay sprawled out on the soft grass in the small clearing where Harry's cave was located. Harry lay next to him, head on Edward's chest while he hummed softly to himself and traced invisible patterns on Edward's stomach. Harry was wrapped up in one of Edward's sweatshirts that he refused to part from. For some reason it made Edward feel possessive and smug that Harry was wearing his clothes. Speaking of clothes, it was winter and all Harry had for clothes were ragged, dirty and grey pants and a shirt. Edward had never asked about why Harry didn't have anything else, not wanting to break the dreamlike quality their time together had acquired. But now he wanted to make sure that his spider boy was warm and safe. Edward sighed and hugged Harry tighter to his side. _I guess this means I actually have to tell someone about my Harry._

Sirius smiled as he stepped out of the Veil. He was free. Several of the tiny emerald eyed spiders climbed into his pockets as he snuck out of the Department of Mysteries. It was time to find the Potters and demand some explanations from his best friend. _Why didn't they rescue Harry from Azkaban?_

Edward entered the Cullen house and scanned the minds of its occupants to determine who was home. _Good only Rosalie and Emmett are here._

Edward wandered into the living room where Emmett was playing Halo and Rose was alternately cheering her mate on and flipping through a catalog. He took an unnecessary breath and reminded himself that this was all for his Harry.

"Rose, Emm, can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward asked.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at their "younger" brother. He had been acting so strange lately that they would do almost anything to find out what was going on.

"What's up little bro?" Emmett asked turning off the game console.

"I need you to take someone shopping for clothes and a nice hotel room." Edward said quickly.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other in confusion. "Who do we need to take shopping?" Rosalie asked carefully. It certainly wasn't that Swan girl because that was what she was doing with Alice.

"My mate."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Rosalie fell in love again. She loved Emmett her mate more than anything in the world. But Edward's little mate made her want to run away with him and keep him safe from the world. He was thin, short and had the most beautiful emerald eyes she had seen. He also studied her with curiosity and a touch of fear.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Harry this is my sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett. Emmett is Rosalie's mate. I asked them to take you shopping and get you a hotel room so that you would be warm during the winter." Edward explained softly.

"I'm a spider. I can take care of myself."

This statement only served to confuse Rosalie and Emmett.

"I know you can take care of yourself Harry. But even spiders get cold in winter and I want to take care of you." Edward replied.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Harry asked afraid that Edward was going to abandon him.

"I need to take care of an important task and so I wanted to make sure that even though I can't be with you, you still get the best. Once I'm done I'm going to come see you and we'll finish reading Pride and Prejudice." Edward explained.

Harry studied first Edward, and then Rosalie and Emmett with suspicion in his eyes. Finally he smiled and skipped over to Rosalie where he took a hold of her hand and looked up at her. "Okay let's go."

Rosalie couldn't help but hug him as she looked at Edward. "You're going to explain." Rosalie said so softly that only the vampires heard her.

Edward nodded and then ran off.

"Come on little spider. Climb on my back and we'll go get my jeep." Emmett said crouching down so that Harry could clamber onto his back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Edward gathered his courage knowing that what he was about to do would make several people very unhappy and the rest confused. _This is for Harry._ He knocked on the hotel door.

Bella opened the door and was surprised to see Edward standing on the other side. "Edward! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Bella. Where's Alice?" Edward said as he entered the room.

Alice skipped out of the bathroom holding several bottles of nail polish and stared at her brother in shock. "What are you doing here Edward?" _I didn't See Edward coming to Seattle with us this weekend. _

"Can you leave us alone for a while Alice?" Edward questioned his sister.

"What for?" Alice asked suddenly suspicious.

"Please Alice." Edward begged.

"Alright. Call me when you're done." Alice said reluctantly as she grabbed her purse and left the room.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella demanded suddenly afraid of what Edward was going to say.

"I want to break up."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/n: Ooooh cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Now there are some explanations but both my readers and Sirius still want an explanation about the Potters. I hope the time changes aren't too confusing. Please review!

(1) the spider information came from


	4. Lullaby

A/N: Someone asked me who the random wizarding detective was. Harry hired him to find out about his friends and family because he was thrown into Azkaban just before his 16th birthday and wasn't aware of how the hunts for Death Eaters was progressing. So he wanted to know what happened to the rest of the people he considered friends and family. Here's the next chapter. Please review!

_Italics--- _character thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lullaby

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

If Edward had been human he would have a huge migraine. As it was he wasn't human and therefore was only annoyed. He realized that breaking up with Bella wasn't going to be easy. He was well aware that Bella was not going to take this well. After all he hadn't given any indication that there was a problem in their relationship. He knew this. Really he did. But the animalistic vampire didn't know and really didn't care. All it cared about was that Bella wasn't his mate; she was his Singer and logically should be food. His vampire felt it was a betrayal to his mate to stay in the presence of his Singer without draining her of blood. Bella and the vampire were testing the limits of Edward's self-control.

"Why Edward? Why break up with me now all of a sudden?" Bella demanded her eyes red from all the crying that had taken place in the last hour.

"For the last time Bella, I. Found. My. Mate." Edward enunciated each word hoping that maybe Bella would finally understand.

"I still don't understand Edward! Alice said she saw us together in a vision, that I had become a vampire and that we were happy together."

"I know she did Bella. I knew about the vision before you did after all. But Bella, even Alice called you my Singer. Never once did she refer to you as my Mate." Edward explained impatiently.

"I don't see the difference though! Alice saw us together and happy!" Bella reiterated.

"Bella, it might not seem like it, but to a vampire it is a very big difference. Think about it this way: a human is good food for us but a Singer is a gourmet meal for a vampire. Our Mate is the one person that completes us, that was meant for us and us alone. If for some reason a vampire never meets his or her Mate they can be content with someone else, but it isn't the same feelings a Mate evokes. A vampire will die before they let anything harm their Mate." Edward explained, trying to get her to understand. He cared for Bella, but it would never be love.

Bella sat heavily on the bed and stared at her hands. "Why didn't Alice See this?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. Alice hasn't had a vision about him at all. She can't see the La Push wolves either so it must be something similar." Edward said, not really sure himself.

Bella nodded and was quiet for a long moment. Then she asked, hesitantly, "Did you ever care for me at all?"

Edward paused at that question. Should he lie to her to protect her feelings or did he tell her the truth? "You are a great person Bella and I think you will make someone very happy, but if Alice hadn't had that vision I wouldn't have associated with you." Edward decided the truth would hurt but it might help Bella get over him faster.

Bella jerked at his words but ploughed on. "Then why did you even bother?"

Edward sighed. He had often asked himself that same question. "Bella you know I've been a vampire for a while now. You don't know how much it hurt to be surrounded by my family who all met their Mates and were absolutely happy. I was the odd one out. I loved my family and I loved music, but it wasn't the same thing as having my Mate. I wanted more than anything that closeness, that happiness that my family had. Alice knew this and I think that more than anything she wanted me to be happy. She thought that if I got over my desire for your blood then we could be happy together. But Bella what kind of relationship do we have when it takes everything I have not to attack you and drain you dry? I thought that if I did everything I could to figure out why I can't read your mind I would be able to distract myself from the scent of your blood." Edward explained softly.

"That's all I was to you wasn't I? A blood bank and a mystery to figure out." Bella stated flatly.

Edward wanted to deny the harsh words that she said, but he couldn't deny their truth. "If I even had the faintest hint that I would find my Mate soon I wouldn't even have tried to start a relationship with you. Maybe if I hadn't been so selfish I would have spared you this heartbreak now, but I suppose all I can do is say I'm sorry." Edward finished.

"I think you're right but I should have known that there would be problems when I found out that you were a vampire. Logically I knew that you weren't human, but I thought that I was different. When Alice kept telling me that you just had to get used to the smell of my blood and then we would be happy together I should have known that our relationship would never be normal. If a friend had described to me my own situation, but with her in my place I would have told her that she was crazy for even attempting to make it work. I would have told her to get the hell away from him before something happened that they would regret. But I couldn't apply that to my own situation. I wanted to think that we were different and that the only reason you wanted my blood was because we were meant to be together and that as soon as I became a vampire as well we would both know that."

"Bella," Edward sighed.

"No Edward. I was deluding myself. It was the first time that a hot, and mysterious, guy had had even the remotest interest in me and it went to my head. I created a fairy tale world based on what I wanted and what Alice told me. I think all three of us are at fault for this mess that we found ourselves in, but I don't know that I would change anything for the world, even though it all ends in heartache."

Edward quickly stood up and hugged Bella. "For what's it worth I'm sorry. You deserve someone that will make you happy and I can't be him. It might take a while, but you'll get over this pain and you'll be able to find someone that can be what I can't. Just don't settle for less. And don't think that just because we aren't dating anymore that you can't hang out with any of us. I know Alice considers you a good friend and since she doesn't associate with anyone outside our coven that's saying something."

Bella only nodded, tightening her hold on Edward's waist for a moment before she stepped back. "Go on and be with your mate Edward. I promise I won't do anything stupid and I don't think you could stop me from being friends with Alice."

Edward paused not sure whether he believed her or not.

"Go Edward. I promise I'll be fine. It hurts, but I'll get over it."

Still Edward hesitated. He felt guilty, but at the same time he felt the overwhelming anxiety to be with his mate, to see that he was safe.

Bella sighed in exasperation. "If it makes you feel better I'll make you explain to Alice why we're breaking up as punishment."

Edward grinned at that. "Goodbye Bella."

And then he was gone.

After a moment Bella flopped onto her stomach and cried her heart out. Everything that she had said to Edward was the absolute truth, but that still didn't lessen the pain of a breakup. But this would be the last time that she would cry over Edward Cullen. What was the use in pining for someone that didn't…couldn't return her feelings? _If I had known all Forks would bring me was heartache would I still have come here? _

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"You know I'm not exactly sure if he's completely sane." Emmett said softly to Rosalie as they walked through Seattle.

Rosalie wanted to deny Emmett's words after all Edward's mate couldn't be insane, could he? But as she watched Harry skip ahead of them, happily munching on a bakery cookie she couldn't help but agree with Emmett.

Sighing she looked over at her mate. "What do we do?"

Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders. "The only thing we can do. Support Edward and make sure he gets through this okay. It was hard having Bella around the house because we all felt constrained to act as human as possible even though she knows what we are. With Harry it already feels like he's a vampire. He hasn't once flinched if I've moved too fast or if I've picked up something that's too heavy for a human. And that's just in the past 4 hours we've been together. Even though Bella has known about us for almost a year she still gets jumpy if I, or really any of us display any vampiric characteristics. I know Alice is enamored of Bella but already I can't help but prefer Harry to her, even if he is insane." Emmett said.

Rosalie considered her mate's words. "You're right. I couldn't stand Bella, but Harry already feels like family."

By this time they had caught up to Harry who had stopped and was staring at a beggar that was sitting up ahead of them. He was dressed in a pair of dirty jeans, a scuffed and much worn pair of sneakers and he had on an old and patched coat over two equally worn shirts. His sign only said, "God Bless," and he had a worn hat that he set out in front of him to collect whatever change people gave him.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't sure exactly why Harry was spellbound by this homeless man when they had passed by several other equally destitute homeless people without Harry batting an eye. Suddenly Harry dashed ahead of the couple and stood in front of the old man. Rosalie and Emmett were so shocked that they didn't move at first. And when they did hurry up to make sure that nothing happened to Edward's mate, he had already skipped ahead as though he hadn't just done something strange.

Emmett hurried after Harry to make sure that they didn't lose him, but Rosalie paused and looked at the beggar man.

Harry had left the man one of his shopping bags and as Rosalie watched the beggar pulled out one of the two beautiful cashmere blankets that Rosalie had picked out for Harry in the upscale department store they had shopped at. At first, Rosalie's aesthetic sense was offended, that this dirty old man would get that beautiful blanket filthy with his grime. However, if she hadn't been a vampire Rosalie would never have seen the tears in the old man's eyes nor heard the softly whispered "thank-yous" repeated over and over again. And Rosalie remembered that not all humans were despicable creatures that could callously destroy one another without a thought. Smiling to herself, she hurried to catch up with the two "boys" just in time to hear Emmett ask a question.

"Why that homeless guy and not any of the others we've passed?" Emmett questioned curious. Rosalie was just as curious or she might have smacked her mate.

But Harry only turned his head to face the direction from where they had come and said, "You can't always control what other people do to you." And he had said this with such seriousness that he had Rosalie and Emmett wondering whether he was as insane as he first appeared to be. And the way he said it made them feel that Harry had first hand knowledge with that. Maybe someone he trusted?

"Come on Harry let's get you a hotel room. I'm sure Edward will be heading back any moment now." Rosalie said gently.

Harry lost the far-away, pain filled look and graced Rosalie with a blinding smile. "Can we find one that has a pool?"

"Sure thing squirt!" Emmett exclaimed, anything to lessen the tension that had suddenly built up among the small group.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Edward pressed harder on the Volvo's accelerator as he raced towards Seattle and his mate. Although he still felt guilty over the breakup with Bella he knew that finally finding his true mate after all these years overshadowed the pain of a Singer, no matter how callous that sounded.

Not five minutes later, Edward pulled into the hotel parking lot and headed up the stairs from the lobby to the room number that Rosalie had texted him. A quick knock on the door and Rosalie opened the door. "It's about time you got here. Harry was getting worried that you weren't coming back." Rosalie snarled at him.

Edward hid a start of surprise at Rosalie's greeting. Then he grinned, it seemed that his mate was already starting to become part of the family if Rosalie's response was any indication along with the fact that it appeared Emmett was teaching Harry how to play poker. _Uh-oh. Maybe that's not the best idea._

"Edward, you're back!" Harry cried and launched himself off the chair and into Edward's arms where he plastered himself against Edward's chest.

Edward sighed and buried his nose into his mate's neck, inhaling the scent that both calmed him and aroused the vampire.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Edward." Rosalie said softly so that only the three vampires heard.

"Just give me a day Rosie. I'll be back tomorrow after dinner and I'll explain everything then, I promise. Can you just keep everyone calm until then?" Edward pleaded with his sister.

Rosalie sighed in exasperation but the sight of Harry's bright green eyes watching her from within the circle of Edward's arms decided her. "Alright Emmett and I will keep everyone from freaking out. However I expect the new Chanel boots will be waiting for me, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Only for you Rose, only for you." Edward replied, running his hand soothingly up and down Harry's back.

"Come on Emmett. We'll see you tomorrow." Rosalie said.

"Bye Rosie! Bye Emmett. Thanks for taking me shopping." Harry called out as they left.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts and contemplated the letter Fudge had sent him one more time.

_**Dumbledore---**_

_**I had to push Sirius Black through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. He was asking too many questions about where exactly Potter was and wouldn't accept any of our normal excuses. What should I say if anyone asks where either of them are?**_

_**----Fudge**_

_Honestly Fudge can be absolutely useless. That's two pawns that have become useless. What use is Sirius of to me if he's as good as dead and Harry is insane in Azkaban? Perhaps I should have gotten him out sooner? No, I think he's fine there. He can't cause any trouble surrounded by Dementors. _

Dumbledore looked up suddenly, his concentration broken by Fawkes' cries as the phoenix burst into flames leaving only a pile of ashes on his perch. _I didn't think it was Fawkes' Burning Day. _

Then Minerva came into the office for their weekly meeting and he forgot about Fawkes's odd, spontaneous burning. But there was something about Harry, Sirius and Azkaban that stayed in the back of his mind…..

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

After Emmett and Rosalie left the hotel room Edward held his mate in his arms for a long time until he finally pulled away. Harry looked up at him questioningly but allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed. Edward wrapped Harry up in a blanket before settling them both comfortably on the bed. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Harry asked curiously.

"Twenty questions. I'll ask you a question and you answer. Then you'll ask me a question and I'll answer it. How does that sound?" Edward asked his tiny mate.

"Ok." Harry responded snuggling asking Edward.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite book Edward?"

"Hmmmm. I would have to say the Count of Monte Cristo."

"You read that to me."

"I know. What's your favorite food?"

"Treacle tart."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite animal?"

"A black dog."

"Favorite instrument?"

"Piano."

And the two of them traded off and on asking questions trying to get to know each better. They smiled and laughed a lot, retaining the dream like quality of their earlier meetings but now it was tempered with a dash of reality. But Edward knew this couldn't last forever and finally he asked the question that both had been dreading.

"Why were you living in the forest?" Edward asked gently.

Harry closed his eyes and buried his head into Edward's chest mumbling, "You won't want to be with me if I tell you."

"Harry look at me." Edward commanded softly. When Harry didn't look up, Edward pulled him up so that he could stare into those gorgeous green eyes layered with the shadows of his past. "Nothing you can say or do will make me stop wanting you. I want and need to know everything there is to know about you so I can keep you safe sweetheart." Edward explained.

Harry was quiet as he studied Edward's face searching for any sign of deceit. Finally he nodded and laid his head back on Edward's chest. "The first thing you should know is that I'm a wizard."

_Well that wasn't what I was expecting. I suppose it makes sense though._

"Is that why you can turn into a spider?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but that comes later. First you have to know the background." Harry replied. Then he told Edward everything. The prophecy, the attack on his parents, growing up with the Dursleys, learning he was a wizard and all the adventures during his years at Hogwarts.

By the time Harry had finished telling him about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and defeating the Dark Lord, Edward was furious. He vowed to himself that he would hunt down the Dursleys and kill them, slowly, for what they did to his mate.

"You know that the Potters live in Forks, right?" Edward asked him.

"I know. There are some things that I need to do and some other people I need to find before I confront them." Harry said his eyes glittering at something that Edward was unaware of.

"But you never said how or why you became a spider." Edward reminded Harry gently.

Harry's eyes grew cold at the thought. "At the end of fifth year Dumbledore said I needed to go back to the Dursleys so I had the protection of the blood wards to protect me from the Death Eaters. I tried to tell him that the wards were pointless since it was only Voldemort that couldn't touch me but he insisted that I would be safer there until all the Death Eaters were captured. He said that the Order was needed to ensure their capture and that my parents would be of great use to them. So I was shipped back to the Dursleys with strict instructions not to contact anybody incase the mail was intercepted and the Death Eaters figured out where I was."

Edward hugged his mate tighter to his side as he felt the tension Harry was radiating.

"Two days before my 16th birthday Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and Dolores Umbridge, the bitch who was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor showed up at the Dursleys. They didn't tell me what was going on and instead dragged me back to the Ministry and into one of the smaller courtrooms used to judge criminals. No one that I knew was there but the "jury" was composed of people I knew were Fudge's supporters and more than likely there were a couple who were Dark Supporters even if they weren't Death Eaters. I didn't even get a chance to defend myself from their accusations. They said that I was plotting to take over the wizarding world and that I would become the next Dark Lord. They said I was a danger to society and that my magic was getting too out of control. I didn't get a chance to say anything it happened so fast. They sentenced me to life in Azkaban and snapped my wand. It hurt so bad that I couldn't fight off the Dementors when they came for me. It was so cold and I hurt so bad. And when they threw me in the cell they wouldn't leave and all I could hear was Voldemort saying "Kill the spare" over and over again and Cedric just stared at me with glassy eyes and I was so scared." Harry was so overwrought that he rambled on and on his speech becoming disjointed as he descended into the insanity that this Azkaban had afflicted him with.

"Shhhh, Harry baby it'll be okay. Show me what happened that day. I need to know what happened." Edward whispered to his crying mate. He wanted to see what Fudge and Umbridge looked like because they were next on his hit list after the Dursleys. No one got away with harming his mate.

Harry nodded his head and slowly lowered the Occulmency barriers that he had just recently succeeded in rebuilding. Edward hadn't been able to read his mind when he was in his Animagus form except for those times that he sang the nursery rhyme repetitiously in his head. It was so out of character for both a human and a spider that Edward was able to sense that. But now Harry let down his guard so that his mate would know what happened that day. Harry needed to know that Edward wouldn't leave him alone like the Weasleys, like Remus, like his parents, like his friends. They had all abandoned him to the creeping insanity that filled the minds of Azkaban's inmates.

As Edward watched the images from the trial and from the year Harry had spent in Azkaban in Harry's mind, Edward gained a new respect for his mated. Harry was a strong man that had managed to overcome the obstacles presented to him and survive intact if a little insane. But then again didn't everyone have a touch of insanity about them?

Once he finished watching Harry's memories, Edward leaned down and nuzzled his mate's neck, breathing in his scent and taking comfort from the fact that he was whole. "I won't ever leave you alone Harry. You're my mate and I will do everything I can to see that you stay safe."

"I know Dumbledore lied to me about my parents trying to reason with Fudge to let me out of Azkaban, but I don't know whether or not they even knew I was in Azkaban to begin with." Harry said softly his voice muffled by Edward's shirt.

"Are you going to try and talk to them at some point?" Edward asked.

"I don't know really. When they came back in fifth year I was so shocked at first and then ecstatic that I finally got to have a real family that I didn't question it. But now, now there are so many things I want to know. I know that they couldn't come back to England because of the curse, but why didn't they ever write to me? Or why couldn't I have gone to live with them instead of being stuck with the Dursleys?" Harry asked softly, tears springing to his eyes when he thought about how very different his life could have been.

"I don't know any of the answers to those questions Harry. But I do know that you'll always have a family in me because I don't plan on leaving you. Plus I know Rosalie and Emmett already think of you as family and the others will too once I've explained to them everything that has happened since I first laid eyes on you." Edward reassured his trembling mate.

"Will you tell me about your life and your family?" Harry asked hesitantly not sure if that was an off limit topic.

He needn't have been so hesitant about it because Edward immediately started telling his mate about what he remembered of his life as a human and how Carlisle had turned him when he was dying of the Spanish Influenza. He talked about travelling with Carlisle until they found Esme, of his rebellious stage against Carlisle's lifestyle, about Carlisle turning Rosalie for his mate, of how Rosalie brought a dying Emmett to Carlisle to change, of being kicked out of his room by a hyper Alice and her mate Jasper. He told Harry everything including Alice's vision of his life with Bella and the immense struggle he had to overcome just to allow Bella to live let alone try and start a relationship with her.

Harry listened without interruption, drawing invisible patterns on Edward's stomach until his mate finished talking. "Why do you think that Alice didn't see me coming?" he asked.

"I think it's the exact same reason why Alice can't see the shape-shifters at La Push. Alice can see humans because she was once a human and the same for vampires. But she can't see the wolves because she was never a wolf and since she's never been a witch Alice probably couldn't see you either." Edward said.

"But she saw my family coming here and their wizards and witches as well." Harry pointed out.

Edward paused to consider that. "Huh, you're right. I forgot about that. Maybe it has something to do with your Animagus form? I couldn't read your mind when you were a spider unless you happened to be doing something that was so out of character for a spider, like singing the nursery rhyme, which incidentally I was singing for days after." Edward said glaring playfully down at his mate who tried to look apologetic but wasn't succeeding.

"I guess that could be it." Harry said softly before yawning.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." Edward said.

"Will you sing for me?" Harry asked, his voice slurring as he drifted off.

"Anything for you." Edward replied.

The last thing that Harry heard before he descended into Morpheus' realm was the soothing sound of the lullaby his mate was singing.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

A/n: Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. The next chapter will have a heck of a lot of explanations. Harry gets to meet Edward's family. Hermione's seeing things. Sirius shows up in Forks and he's not happy. Draco gets a letter that he's not happy about. But hopefully that chapter will be up sometime next weekend. Please review and let me know what you think! ~ Dark Disaster


	5. Welcome to the Family

A/n: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I hate my thesis, I hate my thesis, I hate my thesis, I hate….oh wait this isn't the author's ranting section.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except my stupid thesis paper.

_Italics—_Character's thoughts

Welcome to the Family

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Edward questioned his mate for the hundredth time.

"Edward, I will be perfectly alright here. Go home to your family and tell them what they need to know. I trust you." Harry said looking slightly annoyed by his mate's over protectiveness.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked yet again, torn between his need to protect his mate and the knowledge that he would have to explain what had transpired to his family.

"Edward if you don't get out of here and go talk to your family, I won't cuddle with you for a week!" Harry growled out from his place snuggled under the blankets.

"I'm going, I'm going." Edward hurriedly replied, not wanting to know whether his little mate would actually go through with his threat. He tucked the blankets tighter around Harry, kissed his forehead and then headed out the door.

Harry waited for a few minutes until he was sure Edward wasn't coming back before he jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. There were a few things he needed to take care of while Edward was distracted.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Sirius paid the taxi driver as he stepped out of the cab in front of the Potter's house in Forks, Washington. "Keep the change." He said before heading up the stairs to knock on the door.

The door was yanked open by a tall and muscular Native American boy. "Can I help you?"

Sirius looked at him in surprise. "Are the Potters here?"

"I don't know hang on. Draco are the Potters in?" the boy shouted to someone unseen.

_Draco Malfoy? What's he doing here?_

The object of said thoughts rounded the corner and stopped dead at the sight of Sirius standing on the front step. "Black! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

The unknown boy frowned at Malfoy. "Draco what do you mean? I've been here the whole day in case you've forgotten."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not you Jacob. The mongrel that's standing on the step is also Black and happens to be my second cousin." Draco explained to the confused boy before turning back to Sirius. "What do you want? I though you were off on a mission and you wouldn't be back for a while?"

"Change of plans. What are you doing here? I would have thought that you would have ended up like your despicable excuses for parents." Sirius shot back.

Jacob growled at the other man for insulting his mate while Draco looked furious and lunged at Sirius for his insensitive words.

"Malfoy what the hell do you think you're doing attacking a stranger?" James Potter demanded as he came down the stairs.

"Who are you calling a stranger Prongs?" Sirius asked jokingly, not taking his eyes off of a furious Draco being held back by the Jacob guy.

James turned pale at the sight of Sirius standing on the front step. "Padfoot? I thought you were dead." James whispered stunned.

"What do you mean dead?" Sirius asked confused.

"Malfoy. Why don't you and friend go off to the reservation or something? Sirius and I have some business to discuss." James stated.

"Fine it's not like I'm particularly thrilled to stare at the mongrel for any length of time." Draco growled and pulled Jacob out of the house.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Why do you call him a mongrel and by his last name when he's part of your family?" Jacob asked confused once they were stretched out on his bed. The ride to the reservation was tense and silent as Draco sat in the passenger seat fuming silently.

Draco sighed and laid his head on Jacob's chest as he thought how best to explain his messed up family. "So I've told you that we're wizards, right?"

"Yeah I remember when you told me that. It was a pretty interesting day that we ended up having." Jacob said, smiling when he thought of the day when he finally told Draco that he was his mate.

"Right. Well my mother was a Black before she was married and was Sirius' cousin."

"Sirius was the guy at the door right?"

"Yeah. Well the Blacks are an old pureblooded family as well as the Malfoys, my father's family. The Blacks and the Malfoys are known for their love of the Dark Arts and their habit of producing Dark Witches and Wizards. My parents are no exception, but Sirius is. He was the first Black sorted into Gryffindor House in a very long time. That combined with his refusal to practice the Dark Arts and his friendship with muggle-loving Light Wizards caused my Great-Aunt Walburga and Great-Uncle Orion to disinherit him. They also disinherited my Aunt Andromeda for marrying a muggle and by default her daughter Nymphadora Tonks. We don't get along at all." Draco explained.

"Wow. Your family is strange." Jacob commented.

"Its pureblood politics, none of it is supposed to make sense." Draco commented dryly before leaning up and pressing his lips to Jacob's.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Edward took a deep, and unneeded, breath as he got out of his Volvo in front of the Cullen household. He was mentally preparing himself for the interrogation that he knew was coming. Sighing he opened the front door and walked inside to find his family seated in the living room. He sighed again and leaned against the wall, waiting for the inevitable.

"Edward…." Alice said warningly as she looked at him. "What in the name of hell possessed you to break up with your mate?!" Alice practically screamed at him.

"First off Bella is my Singer not my Mate. You should know the difference." Edward stated.

"What do you mean she isn't your mate? I've seen so many versions of yours and Bella's future. They all end with her making the Change and the two of you living happily together." Alice exclaimed furious.

"Her blood and my inability to read her mind were the only two things that drew me to her at all. If neither were there I wouldn't have wasted my time pursuing her. I still shouldn't have because I knew all along that she wasn't mine. I just wanted want you and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett have. I deluded myself into thinking that it would be worth it to overcome the scent of Bella's blood because she was the first person that sparked any interest in me for the last eighty some years." Edward explained frustrated.

"I still don't see why you broke up with her," Alice exclaimed "its not like you've met your Mate yet and I don't see that happening anytime in the next hundred years, so you'd still be alone."

"Alice." Esme reprimanded her lightly. She knew how sensitive Edward could be about being the only person in the family without their Mate.

"But I have met him." Edward responded.

Carlisle and Alice looked stunned, Esme overjoyed and Jasper basked in the feelings of love and possession that Edward was emitting. Emmett and Rosalie didn't react since they already knew.

"You've met your Mate, sweetheart? I'm so excited for you!" Esme cried out, hugging her 'youngest' son.

"When? How? I haven't had any visions of anyone but you and Bella." Alice queried, stunned.

"I met him for the first time at the end of August. Although at the time I didn't know he was my mate but I was interested in the singing spider that I found a ways out." Edward explained.

"A singing spider?" Jasper asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Is that what Harry meant when he said he was a spider?" Emmett asked.

"Wait you've met Edward's Mate?" Esme asked looking at Emmett.

"Yeah. Rose and I took him shopping for some clean clothes and got him set up in a hotel room so he didn't have to live in that cave." Emmett explained.

"Cave?" Carlisle asked shocked.

Edward sighed and began to explain. "Harry's a wizard. That's why he could turn into a spider and the reason he was living in the cave was to hide from some very bad people." _Several of whom are high on my to-kill list. _

The silence was so deafening in the living room that it was loudest noise that had ever been heard.

"You're joking, right?" Alice asked stunned.

"Not in the least. Harry is a wizard who can do magic." Edward stated and then started to explain in detail. He told them about Harry's past starting with the Prophecy and ending with his escape from Azkaban.

There was silence for a moment at the end of Edward's explanation. Then Emmett spoke up, "So that's why he seemed a little eccentric. I think I would be too if I was stuck in a dungeon for a year with creatures that suck out all your happiness."

Rosalie snarled softly. "I just want to get my hands on those Dursleys. Treating a child like a freak and a slave is inexcusable."

"I agree." Carlisle frowned.

Jasper hunched his shoulders at the miasma of tense and heavy emotions settled over the room's occupants after Edward's explanation.

Finally, Esme broke the tension with her next words. "So when do we get to meet Harry?"

All of the vampires burst out laughing.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Sirius sat on one of the living room couches in the Potter household, a mug of tea in his hands while he stared at Lily and James sitting across from him.

"Sirius what happened on your last assignment? We received a letter from Dumbledore saying that something had gone wrong on your last mission. You hadn't reported back on schedule and no one had been able to find a body. We were so scared that something horrible had happened if not that you were dead." James asked sadly.

"What do you mean I never reported back? I reported straight back to Dumbledore after I killed Lestrange told him I was going to get Harry from the Dursleys, grab you guys and we were going to travel for a while as a family. Are you sure Dumbledore sent told that I hadn't reported back? Because I know I stood in his office talking with him for quite a while." Sirius questioned.

"I'm quite sure it was Dumbledore who sent it, but I burned the letter hoping it wasn't true so I couldn't say for sure." Lily responded.

"Maybe it was a good thing you didn't end up going to the Dursley's house anyways Sirius. It would have been a waste of time and energy as Harry wasn't there." James stated.

"But I did go to their house and then I went to Fudge to find out why Harry wasn't there. I have to ask though, why didn't you do anything to help him?" Sirius asked his voice breaking.

"Sirius we went to see him several times when he was calm enough to be seen." Lily cried out.

"How could he be calm stuck there of all places!" Sirius yelled.

"What do you mean? The healers at St. Mungo's were doing all they could for Harry." James responded.

Sirius simply stared at James. _St. Mungo's? How could they believe he was there when Fudge gleefully told me just before he pushed me into the Veil that he had the pleasure of throwing Harry in the highest security block of Azkaban? Something isn't right._

"What was he doing in St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked slowly.

"The Dursleys had to summon Dumbledore because Harry was getting out of control. His magic would randomly release itself as though he had lost all control. They told him that Harry would start ranting on and on about the war, about Voldemort and that he was talking to people that weren't there. They basically said he had gone insane." Lily said, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Dumbledore took him to St. Mungo's and put Harry under the care of some of the best specialists there. Then he came and brought us to see him hoping that family would help him get better, but it only made things worse." James said staring off at something beyond Sirius's shoulder.

"What do you mean worse?" Sirius asked, still confused and wondering whether they were talking about the same person.

"We went to see him four different times, but every time he saw us he would start screaming, ranting, raving. His magic would shatter everything in the room and he would often physically lunge at us. We tried to talk to him and then we tried to send in Ron and Hermione, but that only made the fits worse." Lily explained trying to convey her distress with the whole situation.

"The healers thought that he might have been cursed with a dark curse at some point during the Tri-Wizard Tournament without anyone knowing. That and they saw the stress of everything that has happened throughout his life forced him into a mental breakdown. We tried staying with him as long as we could but every time we visited him at St. Mungo's he seemed to get progressively worse. Just seeing us would literally send him into a fit that had him screaming and yelling and his magic would explode around him so that we couldn't get near him. The healers had to fight to tranquilize him so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Finally Dumbledore told us we would be able to do more good by getting Ron, Hermione and Corey away from England and keeping Draco Malfoy under control." James finished his head braced between his hands.

Sirius stared at the two people he had considered his best friends and wondered how the hell everything had fallen apart so quickly. _How could they think that Harry was in St. Mungo's when Fudge taunted me with the fact that he had dragged Harry from the Dursleys and threw him into Azkaban with his own hands? _

"Why is Draco Malfoy of all people here with you guys?" Sirius finally asked.

"Well, the Court wanted him here because----" James started to say but stopped upon hearing Hermione scream.

The three adults raced into the backyard where Ron and Hermione were standing with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hermione! What happened?" Lily asked, wand out and a hex on her lips.

"We saw…we saw…" Hermione stuttered unable to finish the sentence.

"Harry. We saw Harry." Ron finished.

"Ron, Hermione. You know that's impossible right? Harry's safe at St. Mungo's." James stated, worried for the two teens.

But Sirius walked over to the spot where Hermione had pointed at and looked down only to find a small spider. It was a small moving figurine like the ones sold at the Quidditch World Cup of Viktor Krum. It was a small brown spider with emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar. Sirius smiled, pocketed the spider and turned around to help comfort the two shaking teens. His godson was here. Now it was only a matter of time to figure out where.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Draco and Jacob where sprawled on the floor of his bedroom working on homework when suddenly Jacob's head snapped up and he looked towards the window growling, "Vampire."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked his enraged mate before turning to look at the window as well. He was stunned when his eyes met bright emerald green eyes; however, he quickly got up and ran to the window shouting, "Potter!"

Jake was just as surprised at the appearance of eyes in his second story bedroom window and, surprised by the heavy scent of sickly sweet vampire, rushed forward to protect his mate. They both stopped, however, when they realized that no one was there.

"What just happened?" Jake asked confused beyond belief. He swore he had smelled Edward Cullen outside the window; he had gotten used to his scent on Bella, but was surprised when he had seen not only green eyes but had also heard a heartbeat.

Draco didn't answer his mate as he stared at the tiny animated spider figurine in his hands. It had bright emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar and as it stared at him Draco thought about Sirius Black standing on the Potter's doorstep, about his Animagus form and about their third year at Hogwarts. The largest smile that had ever graced a Malfoy's face spread across Draco's own as he realized that Harry Potter was the second person to escape from the feared Azkaban prison.

However, Draco quickly sobered up when he realized the ramifications of Harry being in Forks instead of Azkaban. Fudge had bragged throughout the Malfoys' trial that he had been the one to drag Harry from the Dursleys and threw him into Azkaban after _his_ trial where they claimed Harry was trying to become the next Dark Lord. Draco snorted at that. While the two boys weren't exactly friends they were no longer enemies and even if they had still been enemies no one in the world could have convinced him that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, wanted to become the next Voldemort. The longer he thought about it though he was sure Dumbledore had been somewhere nearby during the trial because it was the Headmaster himself who had put the magical bracelets on his wrists, binding his magic so only the Potters or the Headmaster could give him permission. By default that meant that the Headmaster had known about Harry being thrown into Azkaban and since he did nothing that meant the Headmaster condoned the act.

Draco stilled even more as he realized that Dumbledore had been the one to take the Potters, Weasel and Granger to see Harry at St. Mungo's. Then he had told them it would be better for them all to leave England. Draco frowned. That meant that not only was the Headmaster not as innocent and the amazing Light Leader they all thought he was, but that also meant the Potters were in on the whole scheme, which was unlikely, or that they worshipped Dumbledore so much that they couldn't think for themselves, which was far more likely. It looked like he and Harry had just become allies.

Jake watched his mate contemplate the small spider figurine that had been left behind and wondered what the hell was going on. "Draco? What's with the spider?" He asked determined to get some answers.

Draco smiled, gently put the spider down on the bedside table and then pulled Jake down onto the bed so they could cuddle. He proceeded to tell Jake all his suspicions and what they should do next.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Edward drove back to Seattle like a bat out of hell, anxious to return to his mate. He was relieved that his family was willing to accept the fact that Bella was not Edward's True Mate, well all except Alice but she would get over it, and that the 'interrogation' went a lot smoother than he had pictured. Of course it had helped that Rosalie and Emmett had already met Harry so they could answer questions as well, and since Rosalie was notorious for not liking any human (i.e. Bella) the fact that she was gushing over him helped sway the rest of the family. Although Esme certainly didn't need any persuading as she was so excited to meet her newest son as soon as possible.

Edward walked into the hotel room they had booked for his mate. He tensed up as a quick look around the room revealed no sign of Harry, but he relaxed again when Harry walked out of the bathroom.

Harry looked up surprised to see Edward back before he rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around his Vampire mate. "I missed you Edward." He said as he pressed his cheek against the stone hard chest of his mate.

Edward lifted his mate off the ground and carried him over to the bed. "I missed you too sweetheart." Edward replied as he settled the two of them on the bed. "Have you eaten anything yet?" He questioned even as he ran his hands through his mate's silky hair.

"Not yet. I'm still tired and I wanted to wait for you." Harry said snuggling deeper under the blankets and closer to Edward.

Edward smiled at his precious mate before he dropped a soft kiss on his head and said, "We'll take a quick nap and then we'll go out to dinner. Tomorrow I'm going to take you to Forks to meet my family."

Harry studied his face for a moment before he asked, "Will Rosie and Emmett be there?"

Edward grinned at the thought that Harry already adored his family members. "Of course they will, they're excited to see you again."

"Okay then." Harry said as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed down.

Edward just lay there knowing that he had never been happier in all his life. He couldn't wait to introduce Harry to his family and more than that he couldn't imagine spending eternity without Harry by his side.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

A/N: Whew! Another chapter finished. Sorry that took so long my thesis paper took up and is still taking up too much time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!


End file.
